A new Family, A new Beginning
by Nomadgirl1994
Summary: Leo and Raph are somewhat 'Twins'. They are wolves, each has one little brother. Until the accident and became a family under Splinter, Donnie and Mikey have some issues. Leo and Raph leave home at eight to live with their Grandfather in Rhode Island. A girl is born and is sent to them for protection. The three of them become a family. Splinter is the only one who knows.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of TMNT I do own Cara**

**Pairing: Raph and Leo and OC (daughter)**

Chapter 1

~The beginning

Long ago there were four baby wolves that descended from two families, the De Luca's and the Valentino's. The parents were best friends and did everything together. Like having their first born sons at the exact same time; the one thing they didn't plan was to have their eldest boys to look exactly alike; which to them was odd because the parents weren't in any way related to each other. But they decided to leave it alone; the boys both had forest green fur, same size, and golden brown colored eyes.

One year later the De Luca's had another kid; this one was olive green fur, gray eyes. A year after the Valentino's had another kid with Jade green fur, bright baby blue colored eyes. Both families were happy with each having two sons. One thing that was key was to keep the kids together. Their home was a forest outside of New York City.

One day the four baby wolves traveled away from the pack and forest and ended up getting lost in the city and fell down a sewer hole ended up walking around the sewers of New York City.

Above the sewers that same day something strange had happen; a blind man walked on to the street in front of an oncoming truck (not just any kind of truck it was the TGRI truck) but was pulled back by another pedestrian saving the man's life but made the truck spin out of control and causing the back door to open dropping a canister of green ooze down into the sewer where the lost babies slept near a rat.

The canister smashed open causing the four pups and the rat to mutate. The rat was called Splinter and created a small family with the baby wolves. Splinter called the two eldest's the twins. But 'the twins' remembered everything about their past and that they needed to look out for their little brothers but were going to have problems with that.

Splinter gave them all names one of the 'twins' he named Leonardo and the other 'twin' Raphael, the third one he named Donatello and the youngest Michelangelo. They shorted their names to Leo, Raph, Don, and Mike with also having nicknames of Fearless Leader, Raphie, Donnie, and Mikey.

* * *

_~The History _

Leo and Raph were the closest being the twins and have the ability to understand the other without speaking; they also share a bedroom; while their little brothers though fond of each other also share a room (unwillingly) the little brothers didn't like sharing with each other.

Leo and Raph never took notice on the way their little brothers gave looks as if Donnie wasn't allowed to talk to Raph and Mikey wasn't allowed to talk to Leo without getting a look from other (Leo's and Raph's eyes were always on each other) so they never noticed this problem.

One day their father wanted to ask Leo and Raph (leader and second in command) about their memories of their past only at the age of eight years old to see why the oldest boys wouldn't pay attention to their younger brothers as well as to understand the animosity between the youngest ones.

"My boys-may I speak with you in private?" inquired Splinter

"Of course father..." replied Leo (while sharing a look of confusion with Raph)

"I have heard that you both retained your memories before the accident" stated Splinter

Leo and Raph nodded... "May I hear you and your brother's story?" Splinter continued

The boys looked at the other once again talking without words deciding if they should or not. Coming to a conclusion they shared their history.

"Father...Our history is... is not complex but confusing, the first thing we should mention is out of us four. Each has one Blood brother, one brother sharing the same DNA... (Splinter was completely confused with a look of questioning the boys quickly stated...) We should explain from the beginning..." explained both while waiting for their fathers response they started holding the others hand

(Splinter noticed this but said nothing) except replying "My sons I am willing to listen...continue." Raph looked up (still holding Leo's hand) said "Alright...from the beginning the four of us are from two different families...but our parents were in the same pack... of course our parents were best friends, and each pair had two kids; but their first kids turned out to be like 'twins' only sharing blood type and how they looked; fur, eye color, and personalities but didn't share the same DNA...That's us, neither one of us (two) is older than the other.

We were born on the same day at the same time. Then a year later Leo's parents the De Luca's had Donnie and a year after my family the Valentino's had Mikey. Leo and I are the closest to each other..." Raph stopped to catch his breath and

Leo continued on "...and our little brothers share the same blood type but that's all their willing to share... They won't share their big brother which we are sick of...but our parents wanted us to remain together and it is our decision but we want your permission... father... Raph and I wish to have a relationship more than brothers, more than being best friends...please...father" pleading with their eyes (knowing their father knew what they were asking about).

Splinter looked at them and decided that he would let his sons be together and so he nodded his head yes but since he now knows how Donnie and Mikey are he came to the conclusion that for his eldest boys to have a healthy relationship they should go live their great-grandfather, so Splinter said "but there is something I need you two to do..."

"Yes father?" replied Raph

"Though I know that we'd all hate this but I need you two to live with your great-grandfather the Ancient One only because I know how your brothers are and I'm sure they'd do anything to break you apart...please will you both go live with the Ancient one?" asked Splinter

The boys looked at the other and said "Yes daddy, we shall do what you ask, can we visit you?

Splinter replied "my sons the three of you can visit whenever you want, yes! Now go pack your things and I'll take you both over to your grandfather's house, He expecting us around noon tomorrow."

The boys walked out of their father's room heading to their room. Their little brothers were having another fight. But they didn't pay any attention, instead they ran for their room and closed/locked the door. They shared a small kiss and a hug then went to pack their things.

They finished around 11:40 (in time for an early lunch) they finally unlocked the door to their room, and then dropped off their bags at the front door of the lair. They went to the kitchen to have one last meal as a whole family when they were done; their Aunt Carla came to stay with Donnie and Mikey while Splinter went to drop off their older brothers with their great-grandfather.

Mikey and Donnie knew their older brothers were leaving them behind, knowing they wouldn't see them again… (Or will they).

* * *

_~At grandfather's house_

The three appeared at the grandfather's house in Rhode Island and told him what happened, came to an agreement…as long as they did what grandfather wanted, like still teaching them ninjutsu and go on missions.

They agreed to the conditions, Splinter had the boys explain to grandfather why they both wanted to leave and move all the way to Rhode Island.

To Leo and Raph…they were thankful that their grandfather was approving and willing to help them out. Splinter helped his two boys settle in and then gave them a hug goodbye and returned home.

They visited New York from time to time until they turned fifteen to spend time with their brothers and father. On their last visit the Ancient one told their father that there was a special mission and after the fifteenth of March they couldn't visit anymore.

Their last visit was the thirteenth of march, Leo and Raph were disappointed and ask if their family could visit them in Rhode Island and were happy when their father said he would but their brothers were a indifferent and said no.

* * *

_Present time ~ 1994_

It was 1994 and they were fifteen years old and their great-grandfather gave many missions and throughout the years Leo and Raph became closer and closer during their missions they were given.

They never had personal space (not that they'd want to be apart) even when they got into a fit. Leo and Raph never hid anything from their twin; they both did keep one secret from the other…what they couldn't say was…that they were in-love….very much in-love.

* * *

_~The special mission~1994~fourteenth of March _

When they got back to Rhode Island their great-grandfather had a surprise mission for them. He started explaining, "Boys, I have one mission for you and it's to protect a small little girl soon to be born."

They both said "yes great-grandfather. When do we leave?"

The Ancient one replied "right now"

They were on their way to Norwood Mass. Hospital to see her be born. She was born at a quarter to one in the morning, her parents named her Cara Marie Valentini. Leo and Raph adored her and agreed to take care of her, watch over her.

They called her Principessa; she was born on the Ides of March of 94, over the years they loved her like their own daughter. Their grandfather could see what was happening and knew the child had special abilities (She's an Empath & a mind reader-she can also make other see what she hears) but he decided not to tell his grandsons.

He knew his grandsons had deeper feelings for one other; the child at hand can open their minds to each other and show them what she sees.


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets

Chapter 2

_~Family~2001_

It's been fifteen years since they last properly saw their family from New York….but seven years since they saw their bothers, and three years since they saw their father. The child is now seven years old.

The boys just put their little girl to bed when they heard, "My grandsons, may we speak?" asked their grandfather

Leo and Raph were still in their room that they share with their daughter watching her sleep. They looked up and replied "Yes, Grandfather."

They closed the door to the bedroom but left a crack so they could their little girl if something was wrong.

All three went to the Kitchen (outside of the room) the three shadowed figures were having a low whispering conversation, "my boys, I should tell you the truth behind this mission." said the grandfather

Raph and Leo looked at each other confused (but also blushed) looked away and said "continue grandfather"

"Okay, my boys you have told me your history and explained your relationship to me but I know there's something else going on between you two…..that you aren't talking to the other about…

Now talk and remember the child knows all." Concluded the grandfather

Both of them looked down, slowly towards their twin passing a silent conversation then looked back to their grandfather embarrassed but he understood.

"Grandfather… I have something to say…" said Leo

"So do I…" Implied Raph (shyly)


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets revealed

Chapter 3

~Secrets revealed and asking permission~2001

*Leo and Raph were already amazed with their seven year old daughter's gifts. The guys are twenty-three and have been together since they were eight, and adopted the little girl (they loved her so much) but never told their grandfather.*

"What is it my boys?" asked the Ancient one questioningly (the child was listening to the conversation from the other side of the closed door holding back her tears)

"Great-grandfather…um well uh actually…R…Raph? said Leo (in his head) this should be more of a private conversation between Raph and me.

Leo looks at his 'twin' and noticed the same thoughts were rolling through his head. Their great-grandfather noticed this and said "I'll be back; I need to make a call." They watched their grandfather make his leave to the living-room.

They turn their gaze back on the other blushing deep red and looked down trying to get the courage to say something, anything until Raph finally stuttered out "Y….yes Leo w…what is…it?"

Leo swallowed and moved closer to Raph and stuttered a replied "I…I'm…uh I…in-….-love w…with you." Raph was a little shocked but elated…

In return, Raph moved closer to Leo and with gathered confidence returned with saying "I'm in-love with you two… Have been since we were eight…"

Leo whispered "me too" They shared a warm smile, a hug, a kiss that sent a shock down both their spins and after pulling from the kiss, they sat closer than ever to each other (talking about special plans).

Their grandfather came back from his phone call with good news, as well as did Leo and Raph. Their great-grandfather asked for them to share their news and they were a little hesitant but Raph ended up saying

"Great-grandfather, we wish to get married….with your permission, we would like father's but he isn't here so we're asking you."

"My grandsons, you have my permission to be married but I should also tell you that we are going to have visitors." Spoke their great-grandfather

"Who?" asked Leo worriedly looking to Raph sharing the same worried look and their great-grandfather said...

"Your father and little brothers, turns out after fifteen years of no older brothers they both missed you two and…..you'd be able to ask your father his permission. The only thing is you'd have to explain why you want to and explain your daughter to them."

They both had worried expressions on their faces but Raph ended up saying "Alright, great-grandfather when are they getting here?" looking to Leo (trying to figure out how to explain to their daughter)

"Seventy-two hours, so now would be a good time to go talk to your daughter" exclaimed their great-grandfather.


	4. Chapter 4 A little girl and nightmares

Chapter 4

~_little girls and nightmares _

It was the night before the 11 of September and Cara had a vision. The child was crying as she listened through her closed door…She woke up from a nightmare to find her daddy and dada not there.

Tired of waiting and knowing her daddy and dada would hear her open the door. She quietly, slowly walked out of her room and up to the kitchen table of the side where her parents were sitting.

She saw the looks on their faces, for a second forgot about her nightmare/vision and said in…

A little voice inquired (whimpering while she did) "Daddy? Dada? What's wrong?"

It was late and their little Principessa was awake…all three turned to see a small child in her PJ's and a teddy bear (they gave her) at hand with small tears coming from her eyes.

She reached out her little hand; Raph and Leo grabbed her into a hug. They knew she had a nightmare, let her being up late slide because she was upset. So they left to comfort her to sleep (her comfort is more of her parents talking at the same time).

* * *

~_back in her room_

They replied "It's nothing darling daughter, great-grandfather gave us permission to get married and you're going to meet the rest of the family from New York. You remember nonno yes? he visited us when you were a baby and the last year he visited you were four. Lovely daughter don't worry our brother's will love you."

She asked "but aren't you gonna have to tell your brother's, if they ask why I'm calling you both daddy?"

Leo and Raph looked at each other and responded "yes darling daughter, Nonno can't wait to see you after not seeing you for three years, but our little brothers are a different story but don't worry we will protect you okay baby girl? And remember sweet Principessa you will always be ours. Sweetheart you are our daughter we love you as much as we love each other."

Her reply was "okay, I love you Babbo, Papà" she went into telling them what happened in her vision they hugged her tightly then she fell back to sleep in the arms of her parents.

They kept watch over her; their great-grandfather came in and inquired "when and will you ask your father and also tell your brothers?" (he was listening at the bedroom door)

They both looked up and said "we shall speak with father first than talk to our brothers. Our daughter can be there when we talk with father... but If it's possible leave when it's time to talk to our brothers….and great-grandfather can you open the door to let them in? We know she'll be scared at first."

He replied "of course my grandsons…. She is after all meeting them for the first time."

Raph said "Thank you great-grandfather we are grateful." And then both returned to their sleeping daughter.

The Ancient one approved of their plan with a smile, he turned to take his leave closing the door (before he fully closed the door) he saw his grandsons with love shinning in their eyes toward their sleeping daughter and at each other (he could see how much they are in-love with each other).

They were a family, a small family but nothing not even their little brothers could break them apart (it would break the child's heart).


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting the Family

Chapter 5

_~Time Jump 72 hours 3 days after 9/11~_

Not sure of when their family was coming, they all woke early.

Raph and Leo got up and ready before their little girl woke. When they finished they each gave their daughter a kiss on her forehead to wake up (it was their tradition) she woke with a Dino sounding yawn and let her parents help her get ready for the day ahead.

All three were waiting patiently sitting at the kitchen table to await their arrival which was in 30 minutes.

Their great-grandfather answered the door Cara Marie hid behind her parent's arms. She is in-between her wolf parents warm but scared and asked once more "Are you sure it's o-okay that I-I call you both d-daddy in front of them?" trembling.

"I don't know your brother's at all…" stated the child, they looked at each other shared a small smile and Raph replied "figlia Cara, we wouldn't want it any other way; you are ours….la nostra non importa quale (no matter what). Okay Tesoro (sweetie)?"

Leo nodded his head in agreement and added "così come siamo tuoi (as well as we are yours)." Little small smiles gracing their lips,

* * *

_~Meeting the family_

The doorbell rang and Leo, Raph's great-grandfather answered and welcomed all three into the house.

Splinter went to talk with them first. Cara Marie hid behind her long gold/brown hair meeting her grandfather for the 'first time' since she was four.

Splinter wasn't surprised that they made no movement too properly greet him. However, Splinter didn't mind and walked over to the other bench and sat down across from Cara.

Splinter noticed his granddaughter was scared and trying to hide, so before addressing his two boys.

He looked at his granddaughter and said "Hello, sweet Cara Marie….I am your grandfather and I will never hurt you" He put out his paw across the table so the child could touch it. Cara Marie came out from hiding behind her parents, slowly went to touch the stretched out paw; finally reaching the paw she didn't let go and started giggling.

Leo and Raph were looking at their little girl smiling, while their father said "I spoke with the Ancient one on the phone and told me you two wanted my permission to be married…"

They were shocked but they knew he wasn't done talking and so Splinter added "you've always had my permission since you were both fifteen years old."

Raph and Leo were elated and shared a small family hug with their daughter. Cara started tugging on her grandfather's paw wanting him closer for a hug.

Splinter compiled by getting up from his side of the table and walked over to his granddaughter, stopped in front of her opened his arms and she jumped into his arms. Cara said "nonno, I missed you." Splinter got small tears in his eyes and held his granddaughter close.

That was the cue of great grandfather to send in the little brothers. Cara Marie insistently froze and clung tighter to her grand pappy and started whimpering.

Leo and Raph insistently jumped up and stood in front of their daughter to keep her from view.

(They haven't seen their brothers in fifteen years) It turned out that her great grandfather was in front, guarded and the strangers were behind him. Neither Leo nor Raph relaxed even though it was their little brothers (they no longer knew them only father visited them while she was a baby).

The way the little brothers could tell their 'twin' older brothers apart was by Leo had blue strips near the eyes while Raph had red strips near the eyes.

Donnie (has purple strips around his eyes) and Mikey (has orange strips around his eyes) were scared of their older brothers but were confused in what they were protecting and of what was making the whimpering sound.

The twins noticed the confusion before they could hide it and Leo said "Hello little brothers how are you both? (Hoping that they calmed their little one down)"

Donnie replied "we're good, for not seeing you two for 15 years."

Raph replied "oh yes, and we are sorry about that….but we have had to take care of someone."

Leo added "yes a little someone of whom we'd like you to meet."

They replied wearily "Alright, who?"

Raph answered "Well, our daughter….your Goddaughter…we chose both of you to be her Godfathers." They moved to one side so they could see her.

What they could see (for she was hiding again) was a little girl, a hybrid she has a beautiful wolf tail and golden brown eyes/hair with vampire teeth and cat ears hiding in their father's arms.

Donnie and Mikey could hear their father say "granddaughter, they won't hurt you, the one with the purple is your uncle Donnie and the one with the orange is your uncle Mikey." She was too scared to speak so she started speaking in her second language. But before she could say anything…

Splinter chimed in quickly and said "Principessa, would you like to spend more time with me… just us two… we can go to the living-room.?"

She nodded yes and to her parents she said "Sì, nonno possiamo andare nel salotto. Sarò bene papà, richiamami se vogliono parlare con me sì?"

Her uncles were surprised that she could speak clean Italian and more surprise when they both responded "Sì, figlia dolce non ci importa. Verremo farti se desiderano vederti, Noi ti amiamo la nostra Principessa" She hugged her parents and left with her nonno an hour later they heard shouting…

and two people walking away toward the living-room saying "work it out yourselves…" Then finally saw her parents walking right toward her and her nonno. She was confused at why her parents were so angry until they said "Tesoro, ci dispiace per le grida. Ma dovremmo arrivare a prendere un pisolino bene? Spiegheremo quando andiamo in camera tua."

She looked at her daddy and dada and said "Sì, papà ... Mi prenderò un periodo di riposo e di ascoltare la tua storia. Che dire nonno?"

They looked at their father and Raph said "padre, we would like it if you heard the story as well. Would you like to help us put her to bed? It is her nap time and we like keeping her to a programmare 'schedule'."

Nonno (Grandfather) looked to his pronipote (granddaughter) and replied "Of course, I'd be honored." They started towards Cara's room (stanza) and ignored the two at the table, walked in and closed the door behind them.

They placed her on her bed pulled the covers over her and spoke of what happened in a story form. The story went like this…

"Once upon a time, there was a family of three. They were receiving a visit from the rest of the family from New York. The boys haven't seen that side of the family in twenty-two years and have one daughter who never met that side of the family except her grandfather. They one day out of the blue wanted to visit and meet the child their brother's never knew about. When they get done talking with their father their little brothers are sent in and almost scare the little girl but her parents wanted her grandfather to take her to a safe place. So the parents were left alone with their brothers they no longer knew. They started a conversation; the conversation was about why they wanted two godfathers for their little girl and they also asked who the godmother was and one said that Karai was and that made their little brother's mad than the four of them got into a shouting match and then the twins left to make sure their little girl was okay from the shouting, they found out she was okay and they both relaxed and the end." After the story Cara Marie took her nap and woke an hour later and found her parents and nonno standing by her bed-side.

She was confused but didn't question it. Her parents got her dressed and ready for the rest of the day. Cara Marie saw her uncles at the table and could sense the tension and decided to tell a story


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting Karai

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of TMNT's I do own Uncle Kenny **_

Chapter 6

_~time for fun_

*Cara could see that everyone was on edge but decided to break the ice.*

Cara Marie was sitting on the table (it confused her uncles) until she said in clear English "wanna hear a story?" she asked everyone and they all replied "of course Principessa."

Cara was scared but started telling the story "Okay, I was four years old and went to visit my biological family the Cromwell's and the extended family. My 'uncle' Kenny wanted to teach me how to play baseball, so we went to the park by their house and he gave me an aluminum bat. He was holding the baseball and told me to aim for the ball. So I did, but apparently; when I tried to aim for the ball, but hit the wrong ball. He was very angry but none the less he dropped the baseball, and then I said now you have one ball left."

Her fathers were laughing so hard they ended up on the floor, and when her uncles caught on they doubled over in laughter and through the laughter Donnie and Mikey asked their older brothers "rem….remi….remin…remind…..us….t…to….n….nev…. er…tea…ch…he..her..to..play baseball.." through their laugher.

Leo and Raph replied "of….course….we…will." Cara Marie was pleased to have amused them that wasn't her plan but after all eased the tension which made her happy. She looked over at her nonno and saw him chuckle.

They were all relaxed and calm; Mikey and Donnie looked at the child and said "We'll be her godfathers…" Cara was elated and her parents were glad they could give her non- dead beat godfathers. Her godmother appeared… Cara screamed "Aunty Karai, (bouncing up and down, jumped into her aunts arms) guess what?"

* * *

_~Meeting Karai_

Karai answered Cara in Italian "Sì, dolce figlioccia che cos'è?"

Cara Marie replied "madrina, my uncles (zii) said sì to being i miei padrini." Her Aunt was pleased that her goddaughter was finally gonna have a good godfather (s).

She looked over at her brothers and said "Hello, my little brothers (receiving a hug from Leo and Raph) I heard from my little girl that they accettato to being her padrini (s)."

Knowing this would make their sister laugh they both said "Sì, big sorella (sister) they did." Their sister did laugh, Karai has always found it funny when they spoke at the same time but loved that they had their own language with each other as well as English, Italian to communicate with their daughter or anyone else.

She was one sister who was happy that her little brothers got along so well. Karai felt so lucky to have her brothers, so she was even more elated when she heard that they were getting married.

She was listening to her figlioccia talking while she was looking at Cara's godfathers (padrini). Karai's three close family members noticed and Cara Marie said "Aunty Karai this is Donnie (pointing to the purple) and the other is Mikey."

Raph said "Donnie, Mikey this is our older sister Karai…Cara Marie ama la sua madrina molto (loves her godmother very much)."

Donnie said "hello, Karai." Karai shifted her goddaughter's weight so she could still hold Cara but also shake his hand.

Mikey said "Hi, Karai nice to meet you." They shook hands and Karai nodded in agreement.

To fill the awkwardness Karai turned to Raph and Leo saying "Made any plans about the wedding?"

Leo and Raph looked at each other and Leo said "actually we were wondering if you would help us with that."

Karai was surprised thinking that her brothers would want to do the planning on their own but replied "of course my brothers Mi piacerebbe to help out. When would you like to start the planning?"

Raph replied "whenever you wish darling sister (sorella) …."

Karai said "Alright, how about right away? It won't be a big wedding, something simple, fun and light. Cara can be the flower girl and we have a minister. Anything else you'd like?"

Leo said "All the people we'd like at the wedding are already here, we can have a dinner, a cake and dancing…"

Cara chimed in and said "babbo, papà and zia Karai…..when can we have the wedding (matrimonio)?"

They looked at Cara Marie and replied "how about four days? Tesoro (sweetheart)"

Cara Marie said "that's perfect (perfetto)." Hugging her parents purred like a small kitty.


	7. Chapter 7 Love, trouble, alone time

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs listed nor the Characters except Cara Marie, Clarissa, Rosanna, Anoki, Kimi, Aunt Carla. **_

Chapter 7

_~Four day jump~ the wedding day_

The wedding was out in the spacious backyard under their favorite tree (of where they'd sit under to read). The yard was dressed in décor of their favorite colors, their little brothers offered for their friend April to do the food, they agreed.

The rest of the wedding venue was as listed chairs on either side (Leo and Raph invited their friends: Usagi, Leaderhead, Casey,and family members), their daughter had a beautiful white flower girl dress, the reception was near the wedding they only had to walk over.

Their daughter's friends/cousins (hybrids as well) were there as well… as listed Clarissa (beautiful tail and chocolate brown eyes with vampire teeth, cat ears), Rosanna (multi-colored tail and black eyes with vampire teeth, cat ears), Anoki (fluffy tail and green eyes with vampire teeth, cat ears) , and Kimi (short tail and blue eyes with vampire teeth, cat ears); they were happy for Cara Marie because she was finally getting good parents.

Her friends helped her get dressed and met her parents at the back door of the house. Cara Marie was sent out to the song of** 'Brave' (by Sara Bareilles)** throwing flowers along the way and her parents walked down to the song of** 'When you say nothing at all' (by Alison Krauss).**

Leo and Raph got to the alter, they held both hands together and the minister began with "we are gathered here today to share the love these two have for each other and they have decided to write their own vows. Raph you can start."

Raph took the cue and began saying "I've known since we were four that I wanted nothing more than to be with you…you are my shining star that guides me through the dark. You understand me and have seen through the best of times and the worst of times. I love that I don't have to keep secrets from you. You are my light, my heart and my love."

Raph saw Leo tear up, so he released one of his hands to stop a tear that fell. Leo loved the heart felt vow, and he let Raph cup his cheek, began saying "you are my one true love, my one and my only. You are my strength, you know me better than I know myself…. You see right to my soul and I love every little thing that you do. You are my other half; the one who makes me feel complete. I love you."

Leo saw his love trying to hold back tears of joy; Raph won the battle and gave a warm happy smile and without tearing his eyes away from Leo responded to the minister saying "I do." The minster turned back to Leo (not looking at the minster), said "I do." The minister said "You are mated for life…. (before the minister said they can kiss, they already were)". Their daughter and her friends were laughing at that.

* * *

_~where's Cara?_

After the wedding, they all joined under the tent for dinner and dancing. Cara Marie went into the house to the bathroom but didn't tell anyone where she was going, and were left thinking she disappeared; her friends (knowing her story) told her parents, Clarissa said "Excuse me, uncle Leo, uncle Raph (they both turned to look at their daughter's friend) um…no one can find Cara...we're sorry we should have known to keep an eye on her."

Leo and Raph were shocked and called over her nonno and Leo asked "father can you helps us find Cara, she's run off. She's never done this before."

Splinter looked at his son's and replied "I shall help you find her, do you know of any places where she'd like to hide?"

Raph replied "Father, Cara has never liked to play hide and seek. Ever since what happened when she was five and six." Worry lancing his voice

Leo chimed in and said "Karai (she walked over to her brothers) have you seen Cara after the wedding ended?"

Karai looked at each of her brothers and said "I haven't seen her since she sat with her friends at the wedding. Why? Where is she?" Donnie and Mikey were coming over to see what was wrong they were told by every one that Cara Marie is missing. They were shocked as well and both said "Does anyone know where she is?" and Splinter said "what happened when she was five and six?" Raph said "we'll have Cara tell you when we find her."

Cara was finished with the bathroom and instead of going out of the back door she went out the front door and saw her Cromwell godfather; everyone heard a blood curling pierced scream and ran to the front.

The scream came from Cara, her parents were the first there and she insistently jumped to them crying and still screaming. They turned to where she was pointing and saw her deadbeat 'godfather' Kenny drunk off his ass. Her friend Clarissa was at her side trying to calm her, Leo and Raph forced their daughter and friends to go inside and keep her safe. Her friend Clarissa opened her arms and caught her cradle style. They ran to the safety of the house, Cara's friends were trying to get her to stop screaming and her Aunt Karai stayed in front of the door so no one could enter. They could hear her parents threaten the man and then her uncles calling the police.

Everyone at the wedding knew who the man was and what he did but wanted nothing to do with him. The police showed up and took the man away.

Raph and Leo told the guests to go back to the reception; they and Splinter and their brothers went to go see if she would tell her story and if she wanted to go back to the party. Karai opened the door for them and locked it. (Only the back door was open)

Cara agreed and began to tell them what happened when she was five and six, she said "well as you know I five, six when this happened. No one could stop it but the person I called 'uncle' Kenny well he beat me really bad to those years Babbo and Papà declared that I was no longer to have contact with that family except my cousins and big brother.) The three who didn't know the story were heartbroken all thinking _she didn't deserve that _but Donnie spoke up and said "do you want to go back to the party sweet goddaughter? Cara looked up and said "yes please" her friends promised to keep a better eye on her (by going everywhere with her).

Everyone returned to the party and it was time for their first dance the song was** 'I think we're alone now' (by Tiffany).** They mostly had slow songs to dance to like **'Can't help falling in love' (by ub40)**, **'Still the one' (by Orleans)**, and** 'My guy' (by Mary wells)**; and few fast songs for their daughter and their friends to dance to. Their daughter put on** 'Dancing in the Moonlight' (by King Harvest)** Cara and her friends started to make a dance for it entertaining everyone there.

* * *

_~fun time, sleepovers, the honeymoon_

*Cara's parents went to a hotel for their honeymoon and let their little girl's friends stay with her, her nonno was watching them.*

_**[At the hotel]**_ Leo and Raph were getting ready to have a few nights to themselves. Knowing their daughter is safe, they focused on each other. While back home they never get the chance to be alone together. Their first night away from home is the first time they'll be joined as one in the most spiritual way possible. The blinds covered the windows as candles emanated the only light in the room as the flames dance, in the distance the mellow songs of the radio played.

"I can't believe we finally get some alone time." Leo spoke

"More like down time. If you know what I mean." Raph replied with a wink

With a shake of his head and a slight chuckle in his voice Leo looked at the floor. His sight was taken away from the view of the carpet when he felt Raph's paw take ahold of his. The two lovers locked eyes. A light twinkle gleamed in their eyes as they smiled at each other. "I've missed this….Us alone" Ralph spoke as he caressed his love's cheek.

"So have I." Leo spoke cupping his lover's paw that rested on his cheek. The loving gaze in their eyes dropped as their eyes closed. Leo could feel Ralph growing closer as the heat from his breath pushed off of his lips and the taste of the mint breath mints from the bathroom. When

Leo turned his head to the left and parted his lips to Raph allowing his tongue to dart in and explore his mouth. Soon Leo wrapped his arms around Raph's neck. Taking a side step Leo moved so that he would fall onto the bed causing Raph to tumble on top of him. They fell onto the bed with an 'humph' as they continued their passionate lip lock.

"Leo." Ralph spoke his voice hot and husky, "I love you."

Leo replied abit shakily with a soft lustful tone, "I-I love y-you too Raphie"

Raph felt a shiver go down his back at Leo's tone matching the lustful looks and before any more words could be spoken, Leo pulled Raph back down for a hungry kiss until they both needed air. Both had their ears slightly laid back, soft low sound of churring growls filled the room. Raph looked down to Leo and their gazes locked; while Leo started to whimper and move their lower half's together; silently asking Raph to claim him, asking quietly "are you sure Leo?" Leo replied with a nod of yes.

Raph lowered his head close to his loves and started kissing, moved slowly as to not hurt him. Tongues dancing passionately against each other until Leo started getting fussy wanting Raph to move faster. Raph complied by repeatedly hitting Leo's sweet spot. Feeling the overdrive, they rode out their orgasms while being tied to the other. They went two rounds switching who bottomed every day for a week.


	8. Chapter 8 Home Sweet Home

Chapter 8

_~Home sweet Home_

After a week and a half they returned home and found their lovely daughter being protected while she slept by Clarissa (with her arms around her) keeping danger away. Cara had a smile on her face, she sensed her parents were home but didn't want to wake. When they went to their side of the room they were surprised to find sound proof walls and a door that led to their new room. While they were away Cara's friend Clarissa moved in with them.

Her parents didn't want her anymore and told her to go live with Cara and her family.  
So the girls shared a room and Cara's big bed (her uncles took the spare room along with her nonno and aunt Karai has her room). Everyone figured that they would tell her parents in the morning, so they didn't question and went into their room to have quiet time and unwind to go to sleep.

When they entered they were surprised to find a king sized bed and a flat screen across from the bed, candles lit the room and a boom box playing soft music. They were surprise to find that their room was also sound proof.

They put down their bags and got ready for bed; pulling down the covers. Leo and Raph crawled into bed and slept in the middle, they slept comfortably in each other's arms.

Morning came and everyone woke. No one knew that they were home except for Cara and Clarissa. So the girls knocked on their door and were happy when Babbo replied "Enter" both girls walked into their room and saw that they were waiting for them. Cara and Clarissa climbed onto the bed. Leo and Raph stretched out their paws to both children and said "come here."

The girls crawled over and sat in their laps close together, Raph and Leo could tell they wanted to talk about something so they started with saying "girls? There is something you wish to talk about…"

"Yes Babbo, Papà. Um well Clarissa's family no longer wanted her and told her to go live with us. Is it okay if she does? I mean we already moved her stuff in and made you, your own room inside ours."

When their princess was done talking, they had small smiles on their faces and Babbo (Raph) replied "diletto, daughter of course Clarissa can stay. She is family, yes?"

Cara replied "Certo, Babbo" she looked at Papà (Leo) and he nodded yes. They had a family group hug.

They adopted their daughter's friend Clarissa and they now had two pretty little girls. They got to give their Cara a sister and in their opinion a good choice of an older sister (even if only by one year).


End file.
